Momento Caskett: La sala de Observación
by lebesgue
Summary: Este relato me lo saqué de la manga al observar los primeros episodios de la temporada 5, en donde eché en falta más momentos Caskett. Also available in English (The observation room)


La detective Kate Beckett observó con satisfación cómo se derrumbaba el miserable al que estaba interrogando. Con sólo apretar las tuercas adecuadas era capaz de intimidar y manejar a la peor escoria que se podía encontrar en Nueva York. Ella lo sabía y disfrutaba en momentos así, cuando de pie y apoyada firmemente con las manos sobre la mesa, miraba cara a cara a su sospechoso y era capaz de que cantara un disco completo hasta llorar como una criatura. No disfrutaba por el mal rato que le hacía pasar (bueno, un poco sí) sino por el subidón del deber cumplido con la víctima (o víctimas) del sujeto.

Se incorporó y miró a través del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Su mirada había dejado de ser dura y hasta se podía entrever una sonrisa en su cara. Al otro lado del espejo, los detectives Ryan y Esposito se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras que el escritor (y civil asociado) Richard Castle seguía mirando a su musa-amiga-amante a través del cristal, cómodamente sentado y con una sonrisa en la cara. Sólo le faltaba una cerveza en la mano y cualquiera diría que estaba viendo su programa favorito en la tele.

La detective esperó a que sus dos compañeros entraran en la sala de interrogatorios para llevarse al delincuente al calabozo. Se abrió la puerta y entró Esposito, con su habitual chulería hispana barriobajera, directo a agarrar por un brazo al hombre que aún sollozaba cabizabajo en la silla. Beckett se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se cruzó con Ryan, que le dirigió una mirada de admiración mientras le daba la enhorabuena en voz baja. Ella sonrió, se giró y dijo:

- Todo vuestro caballeros - y acto seguido abandonó la sala.

Ya en el pasillo respiró profundamente mientras se abanicaba con el expediente, echando un vistazo a derecha e izquierda. "¿Dónde demonios?" pensó, y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta de la sala de observación y, valga la redundancia, se quedó observando a Castle recostado en una silla, a oscuras, mirando todavía cómo Ryan y Espo tiraban del culpable para hacerlo levantarse.

- ¿Te traigo palomitas? - le dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Esos dos son la leche - contestó él sin tan siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarla.

Beckett entró y se puso detrás de él para mirar. La verdad es que no lo encontró tan fascinante, pero claro, Castle a veces lo veía todo como un adolescente y hoy debía ser uno de esos días.

- Bueno, supongo que voy a tener que recoger la pizarra yo sola - dijo ella volviéndose hacia la puerta.

- Beckett, espera un momento - dijo él en un susurro a la vez que se levantaba de la silla como un resorte.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella extrañada y él juguetón.

- ¡No me digas que me vas a ayudar! - exclamó ella.

Él se dirigió a la puerta diligentemente, echó un vistazo al pasillo, y la cerró, quedándose la sala a oscuras salvo por la luz que entraba a través del falso espejo desde la sala contigua. Se quedó junto a la puerta sujetando el picaporte.

-¿Castle?- dijo la detective. Él captó la extrañeza en su voz.

-Acércate- susurró él.

Ella dio un par de pasos haciendo resonar los tacones.

-¿Sabes? -dijo él- he hecho un estudio concienzudo del sistema de vigilancia de la comisaría, y he descubierto que justamente aquí - dijo señalándose los pies- hay... ¡un punto ciego!

-... ¿de verdad? - dijo ella. Aunque él no le veía la cara, porque estaba a contraluz, sabía que sonreía por su tono de voz.

- A oscuras no nos pueden ver desde la sala contigua, ni desde la ventanas ni a través de las cámaras - dijo él en tono triunfal.

En ese preciso momento, Ryan y Esposito abandonaron la sala de interrogatorios apagando la luz, sumiéndolos en la más completa oscuridad, a excepción de los destellos de algunos monitores. Castle no veía ni un pimiento, pero Beckett se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-Así que... ¿un punto ciego? -susurró ella.

Él se sorprendió de oirla tan cerca pero no verla, debía de haberse acercado más, puesto que casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento al hablar.

- Exacto -susurró él mientras intentaba agarrarla por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre.

Calculó mal y se pinchó con la placa que llevaba ella en la cintura del pantalón. Dio un respingo y de un manotazo tiró el expediente que ella llevaba en la mano. Kate se rió y le cogió la mano.

- Deja que yo te guíe o acabarás metiéndome un dedo en el ojo.

Él se quedó quieto y en silencio, espectante en la oscuridad de la sala, sintiendo el calor de ella en frente suyo sin que sus cuerpos se llegaran a tocar, salvo por la mano que ella le tenía cogida. Castle notó como dirigió su mano hasta que sintió la suavidad de la mejilla de Kate en el reverso. Poco a poco ella la fue bajando permitiéndole recorrer con los dedos su cuello y el escote.

Se acercaba a una zona interesante y él hizo un esfuerzo por desviar la mano hacia uno de sus pechos, cosa que ella evitó usando un movimiento rápido de defensa personal (que obviamente Castle no vio venir) y que acabó con ambos abrazados frente a frente, sintiendo sus respiraciones y con el brazo de él inmovilizado a su espalda. Kate le agarraba la muñeca fuertemente, se quedaron quietos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Me inclinaría para besarte si me prometes que no me vas a dar un cabezazo en la nariz - suplicó él.

Ella rió y le soltó el brazo.

- Sólo si me prometes que no me estropearás el lápiz de labios- le ofreció Beckett.

- Fácil - dijo él.

Ella sintió como Castle tanteó torpemente con las manos y cómo se inclinó para besarle delicadamente el cuello justo por debajo de la oreja. Sintió un cosquilleo que le puso la carne de gallina. Ladeó la cabeza para que él tuviera más fácil acceso mientras ella le guiaba con la mano en la nuca.

Él la besaba, la saboreaba, se recreaba en cada detalle de su cuello mientras Kate le acariciaba con sus dedos para atraerlo más hacia ella y fundirse enroscados en su pequeño momento.

Al instante alguien intentó abrir la puerta desde fuera y Castle recibió un golpe en la frente.

- ¡Auch! - se quejó él mientras rápidamente echaba mano al picaporte para impedir que se abriera del todo.

Beckett se apartó de un salto y se tropezó con un monitor que a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta mientras empujaba sin éxito.

Era la capitana Gates. A Castle un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Encendió la luz de un manotazo, vio a Kate con cara de susto agarrando el monitor que había estado a punto de caerse y le hizo una señal de tranquilidad. Ambos se tomaron un segundo para revisar si tenía la ropa y el pelo en su sitio.

- Un momentito...- dijo él mientras fingía intentar abrir la puerta, que tenía sujeta con el pie - ¡Parece que se ha atascado!.

Beckett hizo una mueca mientras recogía el expediente del suelo que él interpretó como "¿es eso lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido, escritor?".

- Hooola, capitana Gates - dijo Castle finalmente cuando fingió conseguir abrir la puerta.

- Déjeme entrar, señor Castle. Tengo un interrogatorio que supervisar.

Él se hizo a un lado. La capitana lo miró con desaprobación mientras él simulaba repasar la hoja de la puerta con la mano. A continuación su mirada se desvió hacia Beckett que también miraba con desaprobación a Castle.

- Detective - dijo Gates haciéndole una seña hacia fuera - Los familiares de la víctima insisten en darle personalmente las gracias.

- Si, señor- contestó.

Se dirigió a la puerta mientras la capitana se acomodaba en una silla. Antes de salir se paró delante de Castle y le dijo en voz alta y clara, para que la capitana lo oyera:

- Si la has roto... -señaló la puerta- ... tendrás que arreglarla. ¡No está el departamento para cubrir los gastos de tus torpezas!

- Sí. - contestó él cabizbajo, dudando si Kate estaba fingiendo enfado o si era real.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y ella, comprobando antes que la capitana estaba enfrascada en sus papeles, le sonrió. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con paso firme a través de la comisaría; él se quedó mirando sus contoneantes andares con una sonrisilla tonta, como aquella vez en el callejón, cuando compartieron su primer caso juntos.


End file.
